


Charmed to Meet You

by kibouin



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, One Shot, Pre-Relationship, Stolen First Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 00:56:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11070687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kibouin/pseuds/kibouin
Summary: Joker gets hit with Marin Karin and reacts differently to the status ailment.





	Charmed to Meet You

**Author's Note:**

> In P3, Marin Karin was said to inflict “Charm”. When I pulled up the spell’s effects in P5, it says “Brainwash”. Can’t… we have both?

Joker clicked his tongue in distaste after snatching off the Shadow’s mask and landing beside his current team. Suzaku and a Kodama. Luckily, he’d gotten an ambush, so it would be a while before they could attack. Panther managed to down the idly floating Shadow with a burst of flames, cracking her whip at it in a follow up attack. Suzaku avoided Fox’s ice, much to the Thief’s chagrin. Skull put an end to Kodama, hollering after his success. Joker switched masks, choosing something that would allow him to withstand nuclear attacks. Unfortunately, he could only damage the Shadow with a physical attack.   
  
As though realizing who led the cavalry, the majestic bird flapped its wings a few times in Joker’s direction. ‘ _Please, please–Fu–_ ’ 

All sense of reason was ripped from the Persona user’s mind, leaving a blank slate. Joker didn’t hear the frantic voices around him as everyone tried to figure out which item would reverse his ailment without wasting too much time. Instead, he listened to the one that whispered to him.    
  
“Skull!” Panther cried, bouncing anxiously on the ball of her feet. “Didn’t you say you learned Harisen recovery?”  
  
“Yeah. But I still don’t know how to fold this stupid fan!”  
  
“We need to hurry and get him back!”  
  
“Arguing won’t help,” Fox sighed as he returned to their lineup after bombarding the Shadow with ice. The bird was downed, but without their leader, they were unable to rush it.  
  
“Joker’s stronger than any of us,” Panther reminded him, her glare fierce even with her mask in place. “One hit from him…” She shook her head. “I know Dia, but we still need him to snap out of it.” Skull was uncharacteristically quiet as he fumbled with his fan.  
  
“What if we guard against him until he recovers on his own?” Fox inquired. “Surely this spell won’t last–” His eyes widened when Joker suddenly appeared before him, eyes dark and empty. “I suggest you prepare your recovery spell,” the swordsman stated softly, expecting the worse. What he was _not_ expecting, was Joker’s gloved hands to cup the back of his head and drag him down for a rough kiss. It was awkward because of the slightly protruding snout of Fox’s mask, but Joker managed to make it work.   
  
Skull dropped the half-finished fan, his mouth hanging open. Even Suzaku looked surprised at the turn of events. When Joker finally pulled away, Fox was breathless, his  flushed skin on display thanks to the open collar of his Thief outfit.  
  
“Skull!” Panther cried. “I think Fox is confused now!”  
  
“Who wouldn’t be!” Skull shouted back. “Hell, _I’m_ confused…” he muttered under his breath, forgoing the fan in favor of taking a few swings at the Shadow. A hard kick sent it back to the ground, which bought them some more time. Skull thanked Captain Kidd for the practicality of his outfit and its knee pads as he dropped to his knees and snatched up the discarded fan. He finished folding it with a triumphant crow and sprang back to his feet.  
  
Panther had gone on the defensive, Fox was immobile, katana dangling from his hand, and Joker was still batting for the other team. Skull snorted to himself before drawing his arm back.  
  
Joker shook his head, glad to have his own thoughts back. He quickly thanked Skull before ripping off his current mask to don a new one. He had something with Bufu. If it missed, Fox would be there to pick up the slack. He was even willing to sacrifice a little of his own life force, if only to keep the Shadow deity from brainwashing anyone again.  
  
At the end of the battle, Mona gave them a little healing, Panther fussed over Fox, and Skull was the same as ever, arms crossed over his chest as he waited for someone to make the next move.  
  
Joker had no recollection of what he’d done while under the Shadow’s manipulation, but he felt as though he’d wronged someone. “I’m sorry,” he sighed. “for any damage I did. I really can’t stand fighting anything that can inflict brainwash, and no one wanted to escape.”  
  
Fox exhaled deeply, pushing his mask up onto the top of his head. “I’m not sure I can accept your apology since something important was taken from me.”  
  
Skull snorted, tilting his head backwards with the hopes of warding off oncoming laughter. Joker also removed his mask, if only to make his puzzled expression more noticeable. Panther shifted uncomfortably, averting her gaze. What had he done?  
  
Mona exhaled sharply. No one else was going to confess, so he might as well drop the bomb. “You kissed Fox while brainwashed.”  
  
Joker’s lips parted in a silent “oh”. Panther’s cheeks were as red as her mask. Skull’s body shook as he laughed.  
  
Mona’s ear flicked in irritation. “Usually in a case like this, someone inflicted with Brainwash turns against their teammates. Well… you _did_ turn against your teammate. Fox was a little stunned and missed his chance to attack.”  
  
Skull’s laughter finally broke free, echoing across the platform of the Mementos rest area. Panther was a little more reserved, but the amusement was still visible, even beneath her mask. Mona sighed again, “Maybe it’s a side effect of being able to carry so many Personas. I’ve never seen that happen before, so I can’t give a proper explanation.”   
  
Fox idly smoothed his thumb over the _tsuba_  of his katana. “How do you intend to repay me for this infraction?”  
  
“Fox,” Panther sighed, adjusting her stance and crossing her arms. “I’m sorry you lost your first kiss, but at least it was taken by someone you admire. Would you rather Mona kiss you next time?” Mona squawked in protest, eyes wide.  
  
Joker focused his attention on their tallest Thief, gracing him with a wide smile. “I’ll take you out on a date for something to eat,” he stated confidently. “It’s a little backwards, I know, considering I stole your virtue. But… We’re Phantom Thieves. Stealing Treasures are what we excel at.”  
  
The silence that had fallen after Joker finished speaking–everyone struck speechless by his bold declaration–was broken by a train rattling by on the opposite tracks. Fox recovered first, pulling his mask back down. His gloved hand hid the lower half of his face. “…that will have to do,” he murmured through his fingers.  
  
“Did he hear the “date” part?“ Panther whispered to Skull.  
  
Skull lifted his shoulders in a shrug. "I think he just heard "something to eat”. That pickup line, though!“  
  
"We don’t have time for this,” Mona growled, his voice rising in an angry mewl at the end. “Is everyone ready? We have Shadows to defeat and answers to find!”  
  
“Let’s go!” Skull cheered. Panther patted him on the shoulder, subtly pushing him along.   
  
Joker slipped his mask back down, lips now curled into an almost devious smile, and held out his hand to Fox. Fox stared at apprehensively before giving in to curl their fingers together. Joker tugged him towards the escalators where the others waited so they could continue their adventure.

**Author's Note:**

> I went through 3 different Personas with Marin Karin before settling on the birb. No idea the action Suzaku uses to inflict Marin Karin. I made one, but I haven’t used it.


End file.
